The Very Last Episode, Really!
Owen |eliminated = Owen Gwen |previous = CAN: "Total Drama Island Recap" AUS: "I Triple Dog Dare You!" USA: "TDI Rundown" |next = "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island"}} "The Very Last Episode, Really!" is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of Total Drama. The final two participate in one more last challenge for the grand prize, with all the previously eliminated campers to watch. Owen wins Total Drama Island and Gwen and Trent can bond together again. Plot The episode opens with Chris stating that this is going to be the final and most dramatic episode of the show. After eight weeks of fierce competition, the competition will finally come to an end. Two campers remain and only one will be left at the end of the day, with a check for $100,000. At the campfire pit, Chris reveals the finalists' recorded thoughts in the confessional. Owen says nothing but positive things about the camp, the food, and other campers. This contrasts to Gwen, whose thoughts are almost all completely negative opinions and the exact opposite of what Owen said. However, she mentions there are five campers she thought were sane: DJ, Owen, Bridgette, Cody, and Leshawna. Chef also comments that he is sick of the complaints he receives about his cooking and that he had better jobs in prison. However, he's glad that at least Owen is appreciative of his efforts. Many clips of a flatulent Owen are shown and he says he will probably be remembered for his great personality. After many clips of Gwen in a bad mood are shown, she says that she will probably also be remembered for her great personality. Chris welcomes back the campers who were voted off and tells them to sit in marked bleachers to show support towards the camper they want to win the competition. Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Eva, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie and Trent all sit in support of Gwen. Meanwhile, Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Noah and Tyler sit in support of Owen. Heather is shown wearing a wig due to the previous episode's challenge outcome. In the confessional, she comments that she has sabotaged Gwen by leaving a cupcake laced with laxatives outside her cabin, with a note saying it was from Trent. Gwen is concerned by how Heather is smiling so much but Owen dismisses it, saying that she is either happy for them or likes her new wig. Gwen marvels that a negative thought hasn't crossed his mind, even with it being at Heather. Chris then asks the finalists to tell the other campers what they would do with the money if they won the competition and why they think that they deserve it. Gwen mentions that the rest of high school should be simple after what she has been through on the show. She mentions that, true to her word, she would split her winnings with Owen because of the promise she made with him in I Triple Dog Dare You! and use the rest to travel and put away to study art history. Leshawna and Trent cheer her on, while Chris calls it sweet but boring. For Owen, he says he'll use the money to throw a huge yacht party and invite the rest of the campers. Owen's team cheer massively as Bridgette, DJ, Justin, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie leave Gwen's bleachers to join Owen's. Heather cheers the loudest for Owen and blows a raspberry at Gwen. However, Cody, Eva, Leshawna and Trent remain to give Gwen their support. Gwen is disgusted with those who abandoned her, but says at least the ones who didn't aren't total sellouts. Chris then announces the final challenge: the Rejected Olympic relay. First, Gwen must wear a chicken hat while Owen must wear a cow hat. They must climb a flagpole and grab a flag from the top, which Geoff worries as it'll be tough for Owen. Next, they must cross a three hundred meter balance beam over a gorge carrying an eagle's egg. Owen remarks that it doesn't seem too bad, but Chris reveals that man-eating sharks are waiting for them in the lake below if they fall off. The last part of the race is a long distance run to the finish line, where the first person to cross wins. The race begins as Trent accompanies Gwen, while Geoff, Heather, and Izzy accompany Owen. Izzy screams at Owen to encourage him to move faster, which he reveals in the confessional slightly scares him. Gwen is unhappy with Trent and says that even though he's rooting for her, she still doesn't like him. Trent states he thought she had gotten over Heather kissing him, to which Gwen states she has, but that doesn't mean she still wants to go out with him. Gwen attempts to climb her flagpole, but finds it extremely slippery, as Heather greased it earlier. Gwen tells Trent that he might as well help since he's there. In response, Trent removes his shirt and uses it to mops up the grease, causing Gwen to daydream about Trent until Leshawna snaps her out of it. Owen is also having trouble climbing the pole, causing Geoff, Heather, and Izzy to push him up. He does get to the top and retrieves the flag, but Gwen has taken the lead and Heather orders him to hurry. In a brief flashback, Chris is attempting to test the balance beam stunt with a new intern because all of the other interns had died already. He starts to cross the beam, but Chris distracts him and he falls to the man-eating sharks that promptly devour him. Despite that, Chris believes the stunt is safe enough. Gwen tells Trent to go cheer for Owen since Trent wants to go to his party. However, Trent says he does, but he wants to take Gwen. They reach the gorge and Trent goes to the other side. He asks Chris why they have to carry an eagle's egg which Chris doesn't response. Owen's group reaches the gorge, and Heather tells Owen that she wants him to have the party, and she's trying to help him, but he needs to work harder. Gwen struggles to maintain her balance, but encouragement from Trent helps her focus. While that happens, Heather wonders when the cupcake will kick in. As the two cross the gorge, they are suddenly attacked by incensed eagle parents, who attempt to get their eggs back. Duncan is impressed but Courtney is petrified, afraid for both Owen and Gwen's lives. Duncan responds that the challenge demonstrates life at its rawest, which Courtney confides that she does think "danger is hot". Gwen and Owen move faster across the gorge to try and escape the eagles; Trent starts to tell Gwen he loves her but Gwen interrupts, saying she can't afford any distractions, to which Heather responds by bringing Justin to the gorge and ripping his shirt off, distracting Gwen, Owen, the eagles, and the sharks. However, prodding from Trent allows her to refocus, where she finishes crossing the gorge and continues on. Owen finishes later, and says soothing words to the egg before Heather yells at him to finish the race to which he starts running again. During the long distance run, Gwen thanks Trent for the cupcake but Trent responds that he never gave her one. He asks if it was good, which Gwen doesn't know as she gave it to Owen. Meanwhile, the laxatives kick in for Owen and he runs to the confessional stall. It is revealed that Heather planned for Gwen to eat the cupcake which has laxative but instead, Owen ate it. Gwen clarifies to Trent that she isn't angry at him but she doesn't trust him and he can't make it up to her. Trent responds by carrying a large boulder as proof of his love. However, Gwen thinks he's "nuts", but says this with a knowing smile. At the finish line, Lindsay worries that Owen is losing and thus, the yacht party won't happen. Izzy comes up with a plan, but she needs a large electric fan, which Chris has in his trailer to get a windswept look for his hair. The finalists near the finish line with Gwen in the lead and an exhausted Owen barely keeping up. Trent, carrying the boulder, starts to falter and falls behind Gwen to where Owen is. Owen encourages him, saying he's getting through to Gwen. Both of them collapse and have to crawl to keep moving, while Cody and Leshawna cheer for Gwen, who is nearing the finish line. Izzy arrives with a plate of brownies and has Lindsay turn the fan on to blow the scent towards Owen. Initially, Lindsay has the fan backward and blows the other way, knocking off Heather's wig. She chases after it, disparaging her teammates in the process. This proves to be the last straw for Leshawna who has finally had enough with Heather. She proceeds to grab Heather, throws her into the confessional where Owen had went to the bathroom and wedges a tree branch under the door handle so she can't get out. Gwen's ending In this ending, the episode is exactly the same until Owen smells the brownies and begins charging. Gwen is knocked down by the charging Owen and starts to mope. She believes that she has lost, but words from Trent inspire her to get up. Meanwhile, Owen crashes into Izzy, eats the brownies, and he is just a few steps short of the finish line. While Owen is distracted by the brownies, Gwen manages to pass him and win the competition, shocking all of Owen's supporters. Trent, Leshawna, Eva, and Cody cheer at Gwen's victory. Eva and Cody high-five each other, but Eva accidentally knocks Cody down, while Owen's supporters look upset, particularly Lindsay who cries over Owen's loss while hugging Beth tightly. That night, Chris gives Gwen the final marshmallow and the $100,000 check. As she accepts it, Owen gives her a victory hug, being happy for her but upset that there will not be a party. Gwen decides that if there is enough money left after she pays for her tuition, she will throw a big victory party, and invite everyone except Heather. Owen, Duncan, and Geoff then toss Chris into the lake while the girls cheer. Owen's ending Lindsay turns the fan in the correct direction and Owen smells the brownies. With a renewed sense of energy, Owen barrels through Gwen and across the finish line first, crashing into Izzy and winning the challenge. As cheers rise up from Owen's side, Heather hears the whole exchange from inside the confessional, but can't see what's going on since she can't get out. Trent consoles Gwen, and comments that at least they get to go to a great party. When Gwen reminds Trent that he didn't pick up the boulder to continue carrying with him, Trent raises a devious eyebrow, and picks up Gwen instead. He asks her to go out with him, refusing to put her down until she says yes. Laughing and pounding on his back playfully, she agrees. Owen is glad and says they're coming to the party together. At the final campfire ceremony, Chris announces Owen as the winner of Total Drama Island. Owen cheers and receives his check and the final marshmallow. He says he'll cherish it for life, but eats it right after he says this because his appetite gets the best of him, stating he can buy as many marshmallows as he wants. Geoff comments that it's time for them to do something, to which Duncan, Geoff, and Owen pick up Chris and throw him into the lake to the cheers of the other campers and Chef. When the boys chase after Chef to throw him in the lake next, Gwen asks if Heather is happy to see Chris get thrown into the lake. Heather denies it, but after a minute, she agrees and slightly smiles. Gwen then replies by pinching her nose and saying that Heather still stinks, with a smile on her face. The camera pans out from Gwen and Heather, revealing the boys chasing after Chef in the background. Characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * Cody * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Izzy * Justin * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Sadie * Trent * Tyler Trivia General *The outfit that Chef wears while carrying the torch for the final challenge appears to be very similar to Tyler's outfit. The only difference is that it has a white round patch instead of the "JT" logo. *The original choice of the various eliminated campers, in terms of who they wanted to support, were originally: **Ezekiel, Noah, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Duncan, and Heather chose Owen. **Eva, Justin, Katie, Cody, Sadie, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, and Leshawna chose Gwen. ***When Owen announces the party, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, and DJ switch to his side, and Lindsay does so moments later when he announces the party will be on a yacht. **Both finalists have had ten supporters originally. *The confessional scene in the beginning, featuring Owen, Gwen, and Chef, is currently the longest confessional scene in the series. *When Gwen and Owen must make it to the other end of the gorge, Trent splits up with Gwen to meet her on the other side. It's unknown how he got there so quickly without use of the plank or walking around the entire island. *Gwen describes the following campers as: *#Heather: Backstabbing and manipulative *#Trent: Two-timing *#Justin: Fame-hungry *#Lindsay: Dim-witted *#Izzy: Certifiably insane *#Harold and Beth: Really weird *#Duncan: Psychotic *#Ezekiel: Rednecked *#Eva: Overbearing *#Courtney: Goody-Goody *#Noah: Know-it-all *#Geoff: Party-obsessed **Following this rant after she calls the campers that she just mentioned "jerks," she states DJ, Owen, Bridgette, Cody, and Leshawna are the only people on the island who were "sane." Sadie, Katie, and Tyler are not mentioned as either a sane or a flawed camper. **Despite not calling Trent and Duncan sane, she developed feelings for the both of them and not to Cody, who she claimed is sane. *Despite the title, this is actually not the last episode of Total Drama or Total Drama Island; a reunion special proceeds it. *The intern in the Cartoon Network version is not the same intern as seen in the Canadian version. This is because the intern was one of the highest scoring players in Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive!, the online game based on the series. The highest scoring player in Canada was not be the same as the highest scoring player in the United States. *The Latin American version had no winner in the avatar contest, and used Canada's winner. **Throughout the entire season, the Total Drama Island website in Latin America showed Chris saying "El ganador aparecerá en el capítulo final de Isla del Drama" (which is English for "The winner will appear on the last episode of Total Drama Island"). *It is interesting to note that Owen crossing the finish line is never actually seen, even when he wins. All that is seen is him knocking over Gwen, then tackling Izzy past the finish line and eating the brownies in her hands. However, this could be because it would be easier to animate both endings. *The five girls who watch Chris get thrown into the lake at the end of the episode are the only five Screaming Gopher females that qualified for the first three seasons. *The way Owen holds Ezekiel and Harold under his arms after he wins is reminiscent of how he similarly held Gwen and Tyler under his arms in the same manner in the first episode of the season. Continuity *This episode contains many references to the first and second episodes, thus bringing the season to a full circle: **Gwen says "I'm going to die now; I'm going to freakin' die," a line that Owen had said during the cliff jump in the second episode. **At the end of this episode, Owen says, "This is so... so.."., which is followed by all of the other campers finishing his sentence with "awesome". Owen said this exact same phrase in the first episode, and Gwen (by herself) said "awesome". *Despite saying otherwise in Haute Camp-ture, Katie and Sadie initially sided with Gwen. *If one looks at the campers as they arrive, the first three to walk in are (in order): Ezekiel, Eva, and Noah, the first three campers eliminated from the season; and the last three to enter are Geoff, Leshawna, and Duncan, the last three campers eliminated (minus Heather). **Also, in between the previous two walk-ins, these three people walk in (in order): Cody, Beth, and Sadie. They were again, eliminated in this order. *This episode contains a sudden death elimination, completely contradicting the several times throughout the season where it is stated that the ousted campers would play a major role in deciding the winner. **This would later ring true in next season's finale. *The chicken hat first seen in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 makes a return appearance. *Heather's wig looks the similar to the ones that Lindsay and Sadie had to wear in the episode Phobia Factor, but in black instead of brown. **This would be the first of Heather's hairstyles (except her original long hair), which she would wear until losing it in Alien Resurr-eggtion. **Heather is still bald from the events of I Triple Dog Dare You! She also oddly seems to have lost all her hair (as she had some hanging bits prior to this episode), but she may have shaved it all off so the wig could fit properly. *This is the first finale in which two couples play prominent roles in the episode. **The other times it happens are The Final Wreck-ening with Alejandro and Heather and Mike and Zoey, as well as Lies, Cries and One Big Prize with Dave and Sky and Jasmine and Shawn. References *Owen's line about "Gordie Howe", might be a reference to a retired professional hockey player who was born in Canada, also named Gordie Howe. Goofs *In the Cartoon Network version of the episode, the Cartoon Network logo on the lower-right hand corner of the screen turns into a Teletoon logo as Owen ponders what he would be remembered for. *When Owen is revealed as the winner on Cartoon Network's Total Drama Island Interactive page, it shows Justin in the background with brown hair and lighter skin. **Also, Heather can be seen with her natural hair, and Beth with her braces off. However, Heather is currently bald (after the events of I Triple Dog Dare You!) and Beth will take her braces off only between the two seasons. *Although Lindsay is shown sitting on Gwen's side at the beginning of the episode, when Gwen comments on Heather's wig and she replies, "bite me", Lindsay's face can be seen in the lower left corner. This is before Owen says his party will be on the yacht, so Lindsay should still be on Gwen's side. *When Duncan says to Courtney to "look at Elvis with his guitar", Trent appears with his guitar in his hands, though he was never seen with it until that moment. It remains with him for the rest of the second part of the challenge, and then disappears for the rest of the episode. *In the previous episode, the $100,000 is shown piled in a canoe. In the first episode, Chris shows a treasure chest filled with gold and jewels. However, the $100,000 prize is actually a check. *When Izzy is pushing Owen up the pole, the top line on her shirt is missing. *When Owen first arrives at the gorge, he is holding the eagle's egg. However, when the camera cuts to a closeup of him and Heather, she is holding the egg. *When everyone watches the winner get their prize, Noah and Justin's left hands are layered over their trousers, even though the rest of their left arms are behind their torsos. *Lindsay is seen with the other girls when everyone arrives to the dock to watch Chris get dunked. In the next shot of the girls, she has disappeared. *After Chris is thrown into the lake, Geoff seems to have Duncan's voice. *The episode guide on Teletoon's website states that Gwen was having cramps from Heather's laxative-laced cupcake. However, in the actual episode, Gwen gave the cupcake to Owen and does not have cramps. Running Gags * Trent repeatedly tries to confess his feelings for Gwen, only to be cut off. * Gwen's running gag: Owen interrupts Gwen and Trent's moment at the end of the episode. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Hatchet Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on Courtney Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on Eva Category:Episodes focusing on Geoff Category:Episodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Leshawna Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes focusing on Trent Category:Season finale Category:Episodes focusing on all campers Category:Episodes with eliminations